


MR. POPULAR

by somekindoflosersclub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angsty Albus Potter, Anxiety, Bad Father-Harry Potter, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Scorpius Malfoy, Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Grumpy Albus Potter, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Original Character(s), OC, OOC, Original Character(s), POV Albus Severus Potter, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, Scorbus, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindoflosersclub/pseuds/somekindoflosersclub
Summary: Much has changed since Albus and Scorpius experienced a great adventure together in the fifth year. Scorpius joined the Slytherin quidditch team, won the school cup, and suddenly he was no longer loser of the whole school. The only nerdish loser who remained was Albus Potter, the son of the famous wizard. Young Malfoy suddenly became Mr. Popular with a handful of admiring girls and a new beautiful girlfriend. The whole sixth year is suffering for Albus as he is an outsider and he begins to think about a decaying friendship with Scorpius. He realizes that it is no longer just friendship, but something more. But does Scorpius, who is too coward and blind, return his former best friend's feelings?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ⚡ introduction ⚡

_⚡ Albus Severus Potter ⚡_

_⚡ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ⚡_

_⚡ James Sirius Potter_ ⚡

_⚡ Lily Luna Potter_ ⚡

_⚡ Teddy Lupin ⚡_

__

_⚡ Polly Chapman ⚡_

__

_⚡ Rose Granger Weasley ⚡_

__

_⚡ Alexis Blanchett ⚡_

__

_⚡ Delphini Riddle ⚡_

__

_Harry Potter,_

_Ginny Potter,_

_Hermiona Granger Weasley,_

_Ron Weasley,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Andrew Nott,_

_Damon Rosier_
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying lazily on the top of the bunk bed, listening to Weird Sisters' new album as I was messaging on that Muggle device with my cousin Rose Granger Weasley. Unfortunately, the holidays were shortening incredibly fast, as the days passed with the flick of a wand and the summer was gone. I growled unhappily and rolled from my lying position on stomach to my back. I hate that school, I hate it. Hogwarts. My father is constantly talking about how to be grateful for such a great school for us young gifted wizards, as he experienced unforgettable times there and found true friends for life, _blah, blah, blah._

Friends. Everyone at Hogwarts wants to be friends with me, but when they find out that I'm interesting just because of my famous name, everyone simply vanishes. I don't think I'm boring, but sometimes I'm not very talkative and I don't like constantly answering questions about my father. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere. In Slytherin, they think I don't fit into their elite party because my father belonged to Gryffindor, and in Gryffindor, on the other hand, they don't want to talk to me because I'm friend with Scorpius Malfoy. It's complicated...

Scorpius! That reminds me that I had to write to that lazy sloth who hadn't written to me all summer. Finally, I have a room just for myself. This doesn't happen very often. James mysteriously disappeared somewhere (I know exactly where) and Lily ran to the garden to meet with her friends.

Not that my parents wouldn't earn well. My father is a leading auror at the Ministry and my mother works as sports editor in the Daily Prophet, so they have a very good income, but both parents have the theory that as siblings we should get closer and share the room. With James and Lily. It's incredibly annoying, especially when Lily brings her friends here, with whom they paint the room pink with their childish spells and butterflies and little fairies fly all over the room. What's worse is that James secretly takes Teddy Lupin through the window during the night and they snog under my bed together. Disgusting. They only started dating a few months ago, and they're both careful not to be caught by father. Teddy used to live with us, he's older and I don't think my father would be pleased that his son is dating a family friend. Yikes. 

  
After all, starting school has some advantages. I won't have to be stuck here with _them_. Sometimes I really hate this family.

I opened a chat with my only best friend.

_ Al is online _

  
-Scorp, are you here?

_ seen 29.8.2022 13:00 _

_Al:_ -I know you're here. You've just seen the message

_. . . (Al is writing)_

-Our dads bought us this Muggle device for communication, you know. COMMUNICATION.

-And you don't even answer my owls, not just these messages via phone. You haven't answered all summer, Scorp

-Fine, as you wish. Be quiet. But I won't tell you how James turned my mother's hair pink by mistake. He and his stupid spells you know

-I just miss you ... very much :-(

_ seen 29.8.2022 13:10 _

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Hi, Al I'm sorry I didn't have much time

  
  
_Al:_ \- Hooray! Not enough time? Whole holidays ?! What did you get yourself into again, Malfoy?

  
_Scorpius Malfoy:_ -Excuse me ?! I don't happen to be _the one_ attracting trouble, you rebel!

_Al:_ \- Stfu, blondie! : D So what happened? You know you can tell me anything :-P: D

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- First of all: don't call me blondie. Secondly: don't use emojis everywhere, it's childish. For Merlin's sake, Potter.

_Al:_ \- Don't change the topic: :-PPPP :DDDD

_Scorpius Malfoy_ : - Okay. Remember how I got to the quidditch team at the end of the fifth year, I was elected captain, and I finally won the school cup?

_Al:_ \- Sure, as if I could forget. The whole school knew about it. You've literally become a star, King Scorpion :-P

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ -Don't call me that, only Rose call me that ...

  
_Al:_ -But what happened? Don't you like my cousin anymore?

_Scorpius Malfoy: _The truth is, I met someone ...

_Al:_ \- Met, how do you mean that?

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Met as met.

_Al:_ \- Ok. So who is that lucky one? 

_Scorpius_ : \- Polly Chapman

_Al:_ \- Polly Chapman?! You got together with Polly Chapman ?!

_Scorpius: _\- Yeah. Maybe so? 

_Al:_ \- Scorp, that girl literally considered you're a loser. For years. 

_Scorpius Malfoy: _\- Maybe yes. But now everything has changed. Nevertheless, I won the school cup, the Slytherins do not win every year :-) :-)

_Al: _\- Hmm, and who's childish now, huh? You know what, I'm leaving. We're going on a trip with the family before school starts. You go to cuddle with Polly Chapman. When you have time for me, write, bye.

_Scorpius Malfoy :_ \- Al, don't go yet, please ... I really want to talk with you

\- Al? 

\- Albus?!

_ Al is offline _

Disgusted and angry, I dropped my cell phone. I sat down, leaned against the wall, and stared blankly for a moment at the suitcases by the bed. I have to leave in a few days and it seems that the only loser remaining - and in addition to the loser with, unfortunately, a very famous name is just me. My mood sank even more when James rushed into the room, all red in his face and with hickeys on his neck. He nodded to me with a mischievous grin, and when he noticed my judging gaze, he just remarked:

"What are you staring at?" and he stopped provocatively under the bed ladder so I couldn't go down. Great, so now I'm even bullied at home. I frowned at him, sometimes I really don't know what he's thinking in his blunt head and I really don't understand what Teddy likes about James. Teddy is charming, _really_ funny and kind. James, on the other hand, is rude, mischievous, and clumsy. And _entirely stupid_. I saw all his certificates and results of tests in the Hogwarts archive. Disaster. I'm surprised he didn't fail some classes.

"I-I'm not." I protested and I suddenly had an urge to kick him in the face from that height.

"Ahh, you're looking at these. Haven't you seen it yet? Don't you need some sex education, bro? ”James began to tease me when he noticed that my eyes fell on his purple neck.

  
“Leave me alone!” I pushed him away and finally went down the ladder.

"Don't you have a girlfriend yet, _Allie_?" He started teasing me again with the baby nickname he called me when we were little.

"I don't need a girlfriend, James."

"Sure, you're dating that Malfoy boy. I already remember." He smirked. 

  
"I'm not dating anyone, James!"

"I bet you'll be dating him. I went to the same school with you and I saw you staring at each other like an old married couple." He laughed.

For Merlin! Sometimes I really want to tell my father about everything about him. Red entered my face because sometimes I really don't know what to say. Without a word, I opened the door, ran down the stairs to the kitchen, my mother and father were sitting downstairs, and I missed a small note.

Holy Merlin! Hold me! Sometimes I really want to tell my father about everything about him. Blush entered my cheeks because sometimes I really don't know what to say. Without a word, I opened the door, ran down the stairs to the kitchen, my mother and father were sitting downstairs, and a small nipping comment escaped from my mouth. 

"I can't stand it here anymore!"

“Albus!” Father stood from the table.

"Come on, Al! Fifty Galleons on that you'll be dating Malfoy!" I heard from upstairs.

"James! What did you do to your brother again? You have that mutual room so that you can all get along better!" Mother screamed already tired that we're fighting as always.

I ran outside and headed to the nearby forest, trying to send away every word that James has told me. Scorpius and I are just friends, nothing more ... I repeated, but slowly I really started to worry about the whole James prediction and the whole school year. 


	3. Chapter 3

The usual chaotic morning came again. I was crawling through my running siblings and their suitcases, my mother screamed from downstairs that we should immediately go down for breakfast, when I first came there, I was surprised by a huge mess in the kitchen, which was quite unusual for my mother. The only calm and sensible man at the table seemed to be me, though my stomach was twisting with nervousness. I've always experienced such bad cramps before school starts. We finally managed to leave the house at ten, but Lily forgot her hat upstairs in the room, so we had to come back - I think parents would fullfill anything they could see in her eyes. Great, so we'll be late.

Despite the fact that we are a wizarding family, my father is careful not to be revealed by muggles, so he prefers all the achievements of their time. We drove in that shabby Muggle car for about an hour (at least when the father wants to fit in, he could at least choose a more modern car and not the retro style from the years when maybe Voldemort existed) until we finally arrived at Kings Cross, the train was about to leave in four minutes. I have a wonderfull amazing father! Ugh!

  
On the platform, I quickly looked to see if I could find Scorpius' familiar platinum-blond head, but he must have been on the train. His father, unlike mine, takes care of him. My father and mother came closer to me, but I just hugged only my mother briefly, I walked around the man next to her and moved towards the train.

"Wait, Albus!"He called as if he just suddenly remembered that I exist.

"I can't, Father. You see the train is leaving. I promise I'll write." I spoke quickly, standing on the steps of the train which started to move slowly but surely. A thick steam covered my parents' faces. 

"Be good, Albus. I don't want to see any problems." I heard still his voice, but I pretended that I'm not hearing what he's saying and slammed the heavy door behind me.

"Did you hear, _Allie_? No problems!" An imitated voice reached me and to my surprise, it was James getting out of a neighborhood wagon. He seemed to be looking for a place to sit and hide. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I frowned at him. I don't miss my annoying brother here definitely, I thought. "You ended school a year ago! When old witch with the trolley finds you here, she'll fire you or _worse_."

"I need to go to Rockville. _Teds_ started work there, in a bookstore. Isn't that romantic?" He smirked dreamily and pinched me in the cheek, it was his bad habit as a big older brother.

"Really _romantic_ ," I remarked sarcastically, already annoyed. What is it about romance and all the couples in love this year? “Excuse me.” I bypassed my brother and went to the Slytherin wagon.

“Al is a slimy slime!” James started shouting at the whole train, for Merlin's sake, he's an idiot! This way he'd only attract all the attention. He often teased me for being the only Potter to get to Slytherin. I looked back at him and with a huge annoyed smile, I gave him a middle finger. Then, fortunately, I lost sight of him, I looked carefully into the coupe to see if I could find Scorpius. From everywhere, only Slytherin students looked at me with an annoyed expression on their faces like _what that lost Potter wants here?_ As I said, unlike my father, I was not very popular. I've had enough of those views, I just couldn't find Scorpius, so I pulled out my cell phone and clicked on the _Messages_ icon.

_Al is online_

_Al: -_ Hey, blondie! Where are you? I've been wandering around here for a good 10 minutes and I can't find you

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Hi, Al! Fifth wagon. Coupe number 7

_Al:_ \- I'm on my way, mate :-P 

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ -I hope you won't mind having company along the way

_Al:_ \- Let me guess. Polly Chapman.

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ -Yeah. Polly Chapman. Get used to it finally, Al, she's my girl!

_Al:_ \- And I'm your buddy, Scorp. Since the first year we're here. And we're losers. We don't talk to people like Polly Chapman and the Slytherin elite

  
_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Then you should finally try it, you antisocial emo boy! After all, you're Potter, your name means something! No one needs to think of you as a loser. You just have to talk to the right people

...

-Come join our coupe, Al. If you mind Polly, I'm sorry, but Mort, Charlie, Evanna, Troy, and Ruby are also here. You can talk to them.

_Al:-_ Wow, continue to climb your social ladder, Scorpius. I'm not interested in your Slytherin elite.

...

-You just totally dump me out. And no, I won't brag about my last name just because you think it means something. But you can try to gain popularity for your surname. My father warned me well about Malfoy's cocky behavior, it seems that Dad taught you well to whom to keep stick in the ass!

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Don't take my father's name into your mouth, Potter! And I'm not cocky!

  
_Al:_ \- You see, that's exactly what a nasty narcissist would say. Bye. I am finished. I'm going to join Rose.

  
_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Feel free to go to your amazing cousin

_Al:_ \- Well, I'm going for sure

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- Bye, then

_Al:_ \- Bye! And don't forget to kiss Polly Chapman

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- I won't

_Al:_ \- So why are you still talking to me then? *facepalm*

_Scorpius Malfoy:_ -Because I obviously see that you want the last word, you child!

_Al:_ \- No, you want the last word, Scorpius. You keep writing to me, but _oh_ you have beautiful Polly Chapman over there. Or is she so boring or why are you still texting me? : DD

  
_Scorpius Malfoy:_ \- I'm showing her these messages and we're laughing at how silly you are 

_Al:_ \- Woow, _#couplegoals :D_

_Scorpius Malfoy : - _Very funny, Al! You're a spoiled little kid!

  
_Al:_ \- Why do you put exclamations everywhere, you bimbo? : D

Scorpius Malfoy:

_\- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Al:_ \- So very mature of you

\- Ran out of arguments? :P

_seen at 11:25_

After finding out where Rose was sitting, I locked out my cell phone, shoved it into my habit pocket, and headed in that direction. She was the only one that I have left. I often cursed Sorting hat for screwing my whole life.

  
  
"What happened honey? What's your problem?" Rose greeted me with a question and with a strong hug as I came white as a ghost to the coupe where she was sitting with her friends. Fortunately, she was sitting right next door, so I didn't have to push through the rest of these people. I've noticed that I apparently took their place as I sit down because everyone started staring at me. I probably really was a burden. But Rose looked at them with a pleading look in her eyes, and they immediately looked away or returned to previous conversations or books. 

  
"Malfoy," I answered and sighed. Tired, I sprawled on the seat, my head against the wall of the seat.

"I told you, honey. There'll be always problems with Malfoy," she reminded me. I sighed again, she was absolutely right. It seems that I won't be able to promise my father any problems.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any character. All characters and rights belong to JK Rowling.  
> There will be my original characters in the story as well.  
> P.S. Sorry for my bad English TT_TT


End file.
